Soirée Vidéo
by a.a.k88
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite


Comme d'habitude, la fic n'est pas à moi, je fais que traduire _(je préviens que je n'ai jamais vu 'Moulin Rouge', j'ai donc traduis tout littéralement car je ne connais pas la version française officielle)_

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre:** Soirée Vidéo**  
Auteur: **Melissa**  
Estimation: PG  
Notes: Si vous n'avez pas vu le film 'Moulin Rouge', ça n'aurait peut-être pas beaucoup de sens...  
Dénégation: Euh, pas à moi, allooo...

* * *

"Il n'est pas question que vous me fassiez regarder ça," déclara Gunn, les bras croisés.

La déclaration pendit dans l'air comme le groupe de cinq – non, plutôt six, maintenant – était assis dans l'appartement de Cordélia, devant la télé.

Fred roula les yeux, un sourire sur son joli visage. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Il y a de la chanson! Et de la danse! Et c'est un film de nana!"

"Et quoi si c'est un film de nana?" demanda Angel, préoccupé, donnant son biberon à Connor. "Certains de ceux-là sont vraiment très bons."

Gunn roula les yeux. "Ca faut que je l'entende."

"Quoi?" demanda innocemment Angel, haussant les épaules alors qu'il ôtait la couverture de Connor du chemin. "'Shakespeare in Love'? 'Pretty Woman', avec Julia Roberts? 'Titanic'? Allez, ça été le gagnant d'au moins 1 million d'Academy Awards, sans mentionner le jeu d'acteurs phénoménal, une super histoire… et qui pourrait oublier Léo?"

Gunn le fixa simplement, réprimant un rire. "Léo?"

Le vampire avec une âme souleva un sourcil vers lui, essayant d'apparaître menaçant. "Léonardo DiCaprio. Je dois dire, bon acteur… il a plutôt disparu, cependant. Où finisse les jeunes d'Hollywood ces temps-ci?"

"J'en sais rien, mon frère," répondit Gunn, toujours amusé par toute cette conversation. 

Wesley tendit la main vers le bol de pop-corn. "Oh, Charles, arrête de faire l'imbécile. Tu vas aimer ce film. Ca a de l'action, une super histoire d'amour, une bande sonore fabuleuse—"

"Ahh, ce bon vieux Ewan," commenta l'Hôte, se penchant vers l'avant pour saisir une poignée de pop-corn. "Quel voix. Qui aurait su qu'un petit pain au sucre comme lui pouvait chanter si bien?"

"J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé," interrompit Gunn.

"Aww, moi si," murmura Fred, rêveuse. "A Pyléa – hé bien, la musique me manquait, vous savez? J'ai fait un rêve, une fois, qu'un homme chantait pour moi, me faisant la sérénade dans ma caverne… mais ensuite je me suis réveillée et ça n'était qu'un rêve. C'était plutôt décevant." Fini-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle. "Pas que ça ait vraiment quelque chose à avoir avec ça, je disais juste – quelle fille ne souhaiterait pas un homme qui puisse chanter comme ça?"

"Et quelqu'un qui ait l'air mignon en le faisant," commenta Cordélia, venant dans la pièce avec 5 sodas, un verre de sang et un autre biberon de lait, les tendant à leur propriétaire respectif. "Alors, on regarde ça, ou est-ce que certaines personnes ne sont pas encore convaincues?" demanda-t-elle, regardant Gunn de manière significative.

Il soupira. "Très bien, très bien. Mais si ça devient trop stupide – je pars."

Cordy roula légèrement les yeux, et avança facilement dans la pièce, mettant le film dans le magnétoscope. S'incrustant sur le sofa entre Angel et Wesley, elle s'assit en arrière, prit du pop-corn, et attendit pour apprécier le film.

_"Il y avait un garçon… un garçon très étrange et solitaire…"_

Le groupe fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Angel lâche soudainement. "Hey."

"Quoi?" demanda doucement Cordy.

"Je suis allé là-bas. Paris, au tournant du siècle." Il fit une pause d'une seconde. "C'était intéressant."

Fred gloussa. "As-tu été au Moulin Rouge?"

Angel la regarda comme si elle était stupide. "Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ne pas y allé? Spike nous a traîné là-bas assez de fois, du temps où j'étais mauvais…"

Cordélia recracha son soda. "Spike? Spike t'a amené dans un night-club bohémien?" Ses yeux étaient rieurs, et elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. "Maintenant ça c'est une image que j'aimerais vois. Toi et Spike, à faire du French cancan jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans le Moulin Rouge…"

Lorne sourit. "Angel, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. On aurait pu le deviner avec ta garde-robe à certain moment, mais le cancan? Va pour quelque de plus class au moins."

Gunn secoua la tête. "Je ne connais pas ce Spike, mais de ce que j'ai entendu de lui – et les capacités dansantes d'Angel – ça n'est pas une image que je voudrais voir."

Wesley secoua la tête. "Ca ne l'est vraiment pas."

"Oh, Drusilla venait aussi," dit Angel, ses yeux se perdant avec hésitation dans le souvenir. "Elle et Spike dansaient seuls, cachés dans le coin… ne suivant pas vraiment les danses, juste dansant avec le battement lent et bizarre de la leur, suivant le rythme dans la tête de Dru. Je les regardait, et regardait les autres, et essayait de trouver des filles comme proies…"

"Ok…" interrompit Cordy. "Des pensées heureuses, ok? Le petit Ewan mignon, pas le méchant Angel qui mange des putains dans un night-club…"

Le groupe retourna leur attention sur le film.

_"La femme que j'aime, est… morte…"_ murmura Ewan, et la pièce tomba dans le silence… durant environs une seconde.

"Vous voulez dire que cette 'magnifique histoire d'amour' est une dont on connaît déjà la fin?" lâcha Gunn. "Nicole Kidman meurt? On emmerde ça, mec! Elle est trop canon pour mourir!"

"Elle l'est sûrement," murmura Wes. "C'est une honte, vraiment…"

"Je dois être d'accord avec vous là," coupa Lorne. "Quel petit chou."

"J'aime bien ses cheveux," ajouta Angel.

"Ouais, dans les autres films, où ils sont blond," marmonna Cordélia.

"Les gars!" s'exclama Fred. "Est-ce qu'on peut simplement regarder le film?"

Remarquablement, le groupe l'écouta, et fut capable de regarder le film pendant un moment sans parler.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le personnage Zidler apparaisse à l'écran.

"Hey, regardez ça," commenta Gunn. "Lorne, c'est comme un toi humain."

L'Hôte railla. "Oh, je t'en prie. Il n'a que la moitié de mon talent."

"C'est juste qu'ils n'engageaient pas de démons pour le film, pas vrai?" demanda Cordy comme si de rien n'était. "Mais Gunn a raison. Il chante, il affiche de super qualités de chef, il est à la tête du club… comment pourriez-vous être plus similaire?"

"Bon, d'accord, tant que nous nous rappelons tous que je suis beaucoup plus cool que lui. Cet homme ne reconnaîtrait pas la mode si elle le frappait en plein visage, et il est Français pour l'amour de Dieu! De plus, ils font de son visage, le visage de la lune. A quel point est-ce que cette idée est camée?" protesta Lorne.

"Camée?" demanda innocemment Fred, intriguée par le film. "Je ne pense pas que Zidler soit camé. Peut-être le directeur, ou qui que se soit qui a fait la cinématographie, mais…" elle se tu, regardant autour d'elle. "Oh. Figuratif. Je n'avais pas… compris ça."

Wes haussa les épaules. "Le directeur était peut-être sur les drogues hallucinogènes, mais comme quelque chose peut être mauvais si ça met en scène la charmante…"

"Nicole…" soupirèrent les quatre mâles, comme elle apparaissait à l'écran pour la première fois.

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Oh pitié. Est-ce que quelqu'un pense qu'elle est réellement…" elle s'arrêta, hypnotisée. "Hey, j'aime toujours vraiment cette tenue."

Fred acquiesça. "C'est si brillant et scintillant. Et ça l'a fait avoir l'air si…" elle s'arrêta, faisant une grimace. "Mince."

"Maudit soit-elle," convenu Cordy.

Gunn roula les yeux. "Oh c'est ça, comme si vous deux n'étiez pas aussi mince qu'elle."

"Et même si vous ne l'êtes pas, qui s'en préoccupe?" essaya d'aider Angel avec espoir. "Ca n'est pas sain d'être si mince, avec… de longues jambes comme ça, et une taille minuscule, et…" Remarquant les regards noirs qu'il recevait des deux filles, il souleva les sourcils. "Euh, laissez tomber."

Roulant les yeux, Cordélia retourna son attention sur le film. "Et Mr. Expert-avec-les-Femmes frappe encore."

Angel fit légèrement la moue et puis se tu, regardant le film alors qu'il tenait étroitement Connor.

Durant à peu près 20 minutes, le seul son dans la pièce fut la mastication occasionnelle du pop-corn.

"Pourquoi sont-ils sur un éléphant?" demanda soudainement Gunn, brisant le silence.

Cordy haussa les épaules. "Effet visuel?"

Wes loucha sur l'écran. "Je dois dire… des photos que j'ai vu de Londres au tournant du siècle, il n'avait rien qui ressemblait à cet éléphant pour la chambre de quelqu'un, ou quoi que cela puisse être."

"C'est un night-club, mon chou," fit Lorne. "Un des styles de ce temps-là était l'orientale. Ca a été fait pour avoir l'air plus… romantique. Ils avaient du flair pour ça."

"Mais… c'est un éléphant," rétorqua Gunn.

"Oh, accepte-le, Gunn," dit Cordélia. "Suspend ton incrédibilité pendant un moment et arrête d'être un critique de film wannabe, ok?"

"Aww!" s'exclama Fred. "Taisez-vous! Ils se chantent l'un à l'autre!"

"Ah, écoutez cette voix," soupira Lorne avec contentement. "Comme du miel sur un biscuit."

"Obi-Wan sait chanter," commenta Gunn.

"Est-ce que les filles aiment vraiment ça?" demanda Angel, son visage plutôt déformé avec confusion. "Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elles aiment l'entonnement romantique et soudain d'une chanson et le fait qu'un homme se ridiculise totalement pour la femme qu'il aime?"

"Le mot clé, Angel – romantique," dit Cordelia, souriant d'un air rêveur. "A quel point est-il mignon quand il chante?"

"N'importe qui peut avoir l'air mignon quand ils chantent," marmonna Angel dans sa barbe.

"Il a juste l'air… si garçonnet, et sérieux," convenu Fred. "La chanson le fait vivre, et le rend tout souriant…"

"Je pourrais avoir l'air mignon quand je chante," continua calmement Angel, son visage gelé dans la frustration, jouant oisivement avec les petits pieds de Connor.

"Yo, Wes… je me suis toujours demandé – pourquoi est-ce que les gens Britannique perdent habituellement leur accent quand ils chantent?" demanda Gunn.

Wesley haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi ne demande-tu pas à mon autre personnalité, le commandant de la musique? Oh, attends…" il s'arrêta. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Je pourrais avoir l'air mignon en faisant d'autres choses," continua Angel, son esprit ne quittant pas bientôt le sujet. "Trancher la tête d'un démon, mettre une raclée à un gars… ok, peut-être pas, mais – jouer avec le petit Connor? Ca doit se ranger haut sur l'échelle de mignonnerie, pas vrai?"

Lorne roula les yeux. "Oui, Sucre d'orge. Jouer avec le petit Connor, la manière sexy dont tu as décapité ce démon ce soir et fait voler du pus mauve sur moi, ton imitation de rêve de Barry Manilow – tout ça m'envoi des frissons le long de ma peau verte."

"Mon Dieu!" hurla soudainement Cordy, mettant le magnétoscope sur pause. "Ok. Gunn, les gens Britannique chantent moins comme des Britanniques parce que leurs cordes vocales sont plus relâchées ou… quelque chose comme ça. Ca sort juste plus relaxé et ressemblant à l'Américain. Wes, il n'y a pas besoin de tant de sarcasme. Fred, oui, il est plutôt garçonnet et sérieux, et si ces garçons la fermaient, peut-être qu'on pourrait l'entendre chanter de temps en temps. Et Angel – oui, tu avais l'air mignon en train de chanter, parce que tu étais tellement nul et c'était admirable que tu sois réellement allé sur scène et ait chanté. Et tu as l'air mignon avec Connor, mais trancher la tête d'un démon? Pas trop non." Elle fit une pause, respirant. "Maintenant, si on pouvait juste…" elle appuya sur 'play', et rien ne se produisit. "…regarder le film…"

Cordy poussa répétitivement sur 'play', poussa le bouton 'pause' quelques fois pour la bouger… rien ne se produisit.

Gunn s'éclaircit la gorge. "Essaye de l'éteindre et puis rallume-le."

Cordélia le fit, poussant sur le bouton 'allumé'… une fois, l'éteignant, et puis une deuxième fois…

Ce qui ne fit rien.

"Gunn…" dit-elle en guise d'avertissement.

"Quoi? C'était juste une suggestion!"

"Une suggestion stupide!" rétorqua-t-elle.

"Une suggestion stupide que tu as écouté!" hurla Gunn en retour.

"Les gars," intervint Angel. "Je suis sûr qu'on peut le réparer. Tiens," dit-il, offrant le bébé à Lorne, et se dirigea vers le magnétoscope. Il s'agenouilla devant et poussa quelques boutons du magnétoscope. Ca fit une sorte de grognement, et puis redevint silencieux.

Cordélia cligna des yeux. "Je crois qu'il vient de mourir."

"Deux tueries en une nuit," ajouta Fred, nostalgique. "Au moins avec celui-là il n'y a pas de nettoyage."

"Ouais, sauf le nettoyage et l'équilibre de mon chéquier après que j'ais payé la réparation du magnétoscope. Sans mentionner l'inévitable prix de retard sur le film," dit Cordy, soupirant, alors qu'Angel essayait de retourner le magnétoscope de façon répétitive, sans résultat.

Gunn se rassit avec un soupir. "Bon sang. En fait, j'avais plutôt envie de voir comment ça allait finir." 

"Nicole Kidman meurt," fit Wesley.

"Ouais, ça j'avais compris."

Les 6 restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, fixant l'écran noir.

"Désolé les gars," dit Cordy après une minute. "On dirait que c'est un fiasco, et je suis plutôt fatiguée de toute façon. Longue journée, il se fait tard…"

Lorne acquiesça. "Compris, chérie," convenu-t-il, tendant gentiment le bébé à Cordy. "Je dois me lever tôt demain de toute façon. J'interview un démon Galuzic dès le matin en tant que client potentiel, et ils peuvent être plutôt capricieux. C'est mieux que j'aie une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"Je suis fatiguée aussi," ajouta Fred. "Quelqu'un retourne à l'hôtel?"

"Je vais venir avec toi," offrit Gunn. "J'ai laissé quelque truc là-bas." 

Wesley sourit quelque peu mal à l'aise, jetant un coup d'oeil à Fred et Gunn. "Je suppose que je pars aussi, alors," dit-il, prenant sa veste. "Bonne nuit tout le monde."

"Bonne nuit," répondit tout le monde, alors que les quatre se dirigeaient vers la porte, laissant Cordélia, Angel, et Connor derrière.

"Je suis désolé pour ton magnétoscope," marmonna Angel, poussant toujours inutilement dessus. "Je suis sûr qu'un vrai mécanicien ou quelqu'un d'autre pourra le réparer."

"Ouais," murmura Cordy. "C'est rien. Je l'ai prit hors du sous-sol de mes parents avant que je ne déménage ici, de toute façon… il est plutôt vieux."

"Il doit l'être," convenu Angel, se levant et se retournant, un sourire ornant lentement son visage alors qu'il regardait Cordy assise dans un fauteuil, berçant gentiment Connor d'avant en arrière.

"Tu es bonne avec lui" lui dit-il, les mots glissant hors de sa bouche.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, souriant. "Vraiment?"

Il sourit en retour. "C'est naturel," répondit-il, leurs regards bloqués pendant une seconde, partageant un moment.

Cordy haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je ne sais pas pour la partie naturelle," discuta-t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs, et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de faire du baby-sitting pour de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit…"

"Ouais, mais regarde la façon dont il te regarde," dit Angel. "Complètement paisible."

Son sourire s'élargit. "Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison," convenu-t-elle. "Hey, petit Connor… hey là… oui, tu es le bébé le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu…" dit-elle, parlant avec une voix de bébé. "Le plus mignon des petits bébés, avec des joues roses, et des grands yeux qui… se ferment lentement…"

Cordy jeta un coup d'œil à Angel. "Il est fatigué."

"C'est normal, il est presque minuit. Même s'il a dormi longtemps cet après-midi… pas vrai, Connor?" demanda gentiment Angel. "Là, laisse-moi le prendre."

Cordélia le fit, extrayant gentiment le bébé presque endormi de ses bras et le plaçant dans ceux d'Angel. "Tu pars?"

"Je suppose que oui," répondit-il gentiment, ses yeux baissés sur son enfant. "Dis aurevoir à Cordy, Connor…" dit-il, soulevant une de ses petites mains et l'agitant gentiment vers elle.

Elle roula les yeux. "Abruti," murmura-t-elle. "Aurevoir, Connor," roucoula-t-elle doucement, se penchant pour placer un bisou sur son front.

Elle se redressa, levant ses yeux vers le visage d'Angel. "Je te vois demain, alors," dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Hey."

"Hey quoi?"

Il fit une pause, soudainement timide. "Laisse tomber."

Cordy souleva un sourcil, son sourire s'élargissant avec espièglerie. "Non… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Angel haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux sur son fils, évitant son regard. "Rien. J'ai juste pensé que… hé bien… si tu vas embrasser mon fils, alors…"

Elle laissa sortir un léger rire. "Oh, j'ai compris," répondit-elle. "On est un peu jaloux?" demanda-t-elle de façon taquine.

Il se tortillait alors que Cordy recherchait sa veste. "Non, c'est juste que…"

"Relax," lui dit-elle alors qu'elle lui mettait la veste sur ses épaules. Doucement, elle se pencha, plaçant un baiser rapide sur sa joue. "Bonne nuit, Angel."

Angel saisit soudainement sa main, et l'apporta à ses lèvres alors qu'il capturait son regard avec sa fixation intense. Il l'embrassa doucement et tendrement, et elle l'a laissa lentement allé, transpercée par son regard fixe. "Bonne nuit Cordélia."

Il se recula, et elle réussi à sourire légèrement. "Bonne nuit," répondit-elle de façon éblouie, sa main picotant avec chaleur.

Il lui fit ce demi-sourire sexy en retour, causant à l'intérieur de son estomac de se transformer en une marre d'organe, et acquiesça, amenant Connor plus près de son torse alors qu'il se retournait, sortant de l'appartement.

La porte se ferma derrière lui et Cordélia se secoua. "Oooh, Dennis," murmura-t-elle. "Tu sais, en mettant de côté les ennuis dans lesquels je suis déjà… s'il savait chanter? Ca serait une tout autre situation."

Fin.


End file.
